Neurostimulation involves modulating the nervous system and electrically activating neurons in the body.
Transcranial direct current stimulation (tDCS) is a form of neurostimulation that uses constant, low current delivered directly to particular areas of the brain using electrodes. tDCS can be used, for example, as therapy for certain psychological disorders, such as anxiety disorders and depression.